The purpose of this NIA-SERCA application in behavioral geriatrics research is twofold. (1) to provide the applicant with the opportunity for further career development in two areas: (a) biomedical knowledge about the cognitive and functional capabilities of the elderly and the underlying disease/diagnostic categories that lead to their impairment, and (b) indepth training in the functional assessment of cognitive and functional status of the elderly in interdisciplinary research setting, and (2) to initiate and implement interdisciplinary research of the biomedical and behavioral factors associated with discharge of nursing home patients to the community. This exploratory research project consists of three components: (1) the development of a statistical model based on retrospective data to predict discharge of nursing home elderly to the community, (2) the development and validation of data collection instruments for gathering information from patients, their family, and their physicians about discharge from the nursing home to the community, and (3) a prospective pilot study of factors that facilitate and inhibit discharge of nursing home elderly to the community. This interdisciplinary research project is based on concepts and methodologies from the behavioral sciences, health services research, and geriatric medicine. The results of this SERCA-sponsored study will permit the future design and evaluation of randomized clinical trials for interventions aimed at increasing the rate and proportion of eligible nursing home residents discharged to the community. The applicant, an educational psychologist, is a tenured associate professor in the Division of Health Services Research, School of Public Health, University of Minnesota. Her sponsor and collaborator is Robert Kane, M.D., Professor and Dean of the School of Public Health. Her clinical mentor and collaborator is Patrick Irvine, M.D., Director of the Division of Geriatric Medicine, Henneping County Medical Center in Minneapolis, a University of Minnesota teaching hospital. Both Drs. Kane and Irvine are past recipients of the NIA Geriatric Academic Award. The applicant has two support mentors, Rosalie Kane, DSW, and Eugene Rich, M.D. The long term goal is improving the interaction between the aged and the formal health care system resulting in their improved health and functioning and a decrease in their reliance on other individuals and institutions.